The present invention relates to a process and an apparatus for making a plurality of building modules, each having insulating foam core encased in a shell of fiber reinforced cementitious material.
Building materials having an insulating foam core encased in a shell of fiber reinforced cementitious material are especially useful in building applications since they have a similar appearance to monolithic cast concrete modules and yet have significant improvements in insulating properties and weight reduction.
Because of increased costs in material and labor, the construction industry has come to use prefabricated building modules for many applications and has sought a simple and economical process and apparatus for making a plurality of these building modules in a continuous manner.